Aria
Aria is a Chaotic Good Houri Fighter 16 that stands 5’4 feet tall and weighs 130 pounds. She has long pink hair that reaches her lower back and she has deep blue eyes, she also has long lopp elf ears. Aria has cream colored skin and a beautiful sexy voluptuous body with large G-cup tits and a juicy apple-bottom ass. Aria wears ornate but skimpy white and gold plate mail armor, it has gauntlets, pauldrons, leg armor, high heeled boots, pasties, and a C-string. She wields an ornate mithril longsword and beautiful white and gold kite shield. Aria’s primary motivator is play, she just wants to play around and adventure, and she considers combat a form of play. Aria is a jovial person and is always in a happy joyful mood, she doesn’t really get mad but when she gets seriously hurt or insulted she becomes angry. Aria is optimistic and idealistic, she believes the world is a generally good place despite all the things that happen in it. Aria is an honest person and she likes to work hard and play hard. When dealing with people she can be very forward but manipulative at the same time. Aria is impulsive, she seems to do things on a whim whenever the moment strikes her and she can be a bit hyperactive and rash. Aria is a daring warrior and very bold in combat and social situations. She confident in her looks and her abilities and she flaunts it and loves the attention it brings her. She is adaptable to new situations and is very altruistic and giving. She tries to be very open minded and always gives people the benefit of the doubt. When interacting with others she is empathetic and very touchy feely. Aria does not like to conform to society’s views, she goes against the norm and likes to do things that would be considered shocking to others. Aria has a cynical sense of humor and tends to use sarcasm a lot. Aria is a devout follower of Sheila and even works as a temple guard from time to time. She even volunteers as a sacred courtesan when the mood strikes her. Aria has a habit of stroking her hair when nothing is going on, she also is an exhibitionist and tends to show off her naked body a lot. When at home she walks around naked all the time. Aria also talks in her sleep, usually about food or sex. Aria likes fishing, swimming in lakes and rivers usually naked, and playing cards, usually strip poker. Aria is a pansexual, meaning she has sex with anyone of any race or gender. She is also a nymphomaniac and almost constantly thinks about sex, which she expresses brazenly. Current Traveling with Praxis to find a way to destroy the Dark Emperor History Background story and history of the character. Relationships Character Sheet Houri Fighter 16 CG Medium Humanoid (Fey) Int +6; Senses '''Low-Light Vision; Perception +2 Defense '''AC 43 Flat 25 Touch 20 HP 146 (16d10+32) Fort +18, Ref +17, Will +13 (+17 vs Fear) Defensive Abilities 'Unearthly Grace, Opportune Parry and Riposte, Armored Sacrafice, Evasion '''DR '''5/Cold Iron '''Miss Chance '''20% '''Immune '''Disease Offense '''Speed '''30ft '''Melee '+5 Mithril Longsword of Impact +32/+27/+22/+17 (1d10+16; 19-20/x2) +5 Mithril Kite Shield Bash +29 (1d4+10 plus Bull Rush) Heel Kick +19 (1d4+5 plus Stun) '''Special Attacks '''Stunning Touch (Fort DC 30, Stun 1d4 rds), Dazzling Beauty (3/day Will DC 30, Dazed 1 rds), Weapon Training +3 (Heavy Blades) Statistics '''Str 13, Dex 22, Con 14, Int 15, Wis 14, Cha 29(35) Base Atk +16; CMB +17; CMD 38 Feats '''Weapon Focus (Longsword), Shield Focus (Kite Shield), Weapon Finesse, Two-weapon Fighting, Nature Soul, Weapon Specialization (Longsword), Animal Ally, Boon Companion, Improved Shield Focus, Advanced Weapon Training (Fighter's Finesse Blades, Close), Improved Shield Bash, Greater Weapon Focus (Longsword), Combat Reflexes, Amateur Swashbuckler (Opportune Parry and Riposte), Shield Slam, Missile Shield, Shield Master, Greater Weapon Specialization (Longsword), Signature Deed (Opportune Parry and Riposte), Skill Focus (Perform Technique), Advanced Weapon Training (Trained Grace), Improved Unarmed Strike, Steel Kick "Steel Headbutt", Prodigy (Sex, Singing), Monstrous Companion '''Skills '''Acrobatics +31, Climb +20, Diplomacy +33, Handle Animal +34, Knowledge (Nature) +10, Perform (Sexual Technique) +47, Perform (Sing) +33, Survival +25, Swim +14 '''Languages '''Ultramarian, Sylvan, Celestial '''SQ '''Armor Training (I, II), Bravery +4, Weapon Training +3 (Heavy Blades), Animal Companion 16th lvl, Fighter's Finesse (Heavy Blades, Close), Opportune Parry and Riposte, Armor Specialization (Bikini Plate +3), Armored Sacrifice 2/day, Weapon Training +2 (Close), Trained Grace '''Traits '''Savant (Sex), Charming '''Crocks '''Good with Missile Weapons +2, Poor Eyesight, Good With Doors +2 Gear +5 Segmented Spellsink Fullplate Bikini Armor w/C-string and Pasties +5 Mithril Kite Shield +5 Mithril Longsword of Impact (leaves light blue energy trails when swung and glows a soft blue) Gold Circlet of Alluring Charisma +6 Ring of Evasion Ring of Force Fangs White Over Shoulder Cape of Minor Displacement High Heel Plate boots of Incredible Acrobatics +15 500 GP Animal Companion NE Medium Magical Beast (Mighty Worg Fighter 4 Draconic Archtype) CR 13 '''Int +7; Senses '''Low-Light Vision, Darkvision 60ft, Scent; Perception +23 Defense '''AC 26 Flat 18 Touch 24 (+2 Dex, +6 Armor, +2 Natural, +6 Dodge HP 150 (8d10+104) Fort +14, Ref +12, Will +9 ''' '''Defensive Abilities '''Bravery +1 '''DR '''2/- '''SR '''25 '''Resistance '''Fire 5 '''Immune '''Mind-affecting, Sleep, Paralysis Offense '''Speed '''80ft '''Melee '''Bite +24/19 (1d8+12 plus Trip) '''Special Attacks '''Trip Statistics '''Str 18(20), Dex 15, Con 13, Int 6, Wis 14, Cha 10 Base Atk +8; CMB +23 (+27 trip); CMD 40 '''Feats '''Run, Skill Focus (Perception), Toughness, Improved Natural Attack (bite), Endurance, Weapon Focus (bite), Dodge, Mobility, Spring Attack, '''Skills '''Acrobatics +13 (+33 jump), Perception +23, Stealth +20, Survival +20 '''Languages '''Ultramarian, Goblin '''SQ '''Draconic Resistance Link, Fire Resistant 5, Adaptable Training (Acrobatics) Gear Anklets of Armor +6 Spiked Collar of Giant Strength +2 Category:People Category:NPCs Category:Brandon's PCs